Lightning Spear
Lightning Spear (Lightning Thrust in the Japanese arcade) is a Lightning Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats It is the second of three Attack Moves for Lightning. *Names (Japanese Kanji & Taiwanese): 雷槍角刺 *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Paper *Attack boost: 200 (Non-Critical); 300 (Critical) *Technique boost: 50 *Usage Condition: You have to win at Paper to use this Move. *Effect: Throw your opponent into the air, then impale and shock them with a spear of lightning from your horns! Availability *Japanese **3rd Edition (New; 039-雷; ft. Einiosaurus vs. Allosaurus) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (039-雷; ft. Pachyrhinosaurus vs. Spinosaurus) **4th Edition (049-雷; ft. Triceratops vs. Sauropelta) **5th Edition (060-雷; ft. Chasmosaurus vs. Carnotaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (064-雷; ft. Torosaurus vs. Suchomimus) **6th Edition (073-雷; ft. Centrosaurus vs. Spinosaurus) **2007 1st Edition (065-雷; ft. Eucentrosaurus vs. Iguanodon) **2007 1st Edition+ (065-雷; ft. Eucentrosaurus vs. Iguanodon) **2007 2nd Edition (086-雷; ft. Brachyceratops vs. Giganotosaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (063-雷; ft. Arrhinoceratops vs. Gorgosaurus) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (060-雷; ft. Anchiceratops vs. Gastonia) **Kakushin 5th Edition (060-雷; ft. Super Diceratops vs. Pachycephalosaurus) *English **1st Edition (New; 039-Lightning; ft. Einiosaurus vs. Allosaurus) **2nd Edition (049-Lightning; ft. Triceratops vs. Sauropelta) **3rd Edition (060-Lightning; ft. Chasmosaurus vs. Carnotaurus) **4th Edition (064-Lightning; ft. Torosaurus vs. Suchomimus) **5th Edition (073-Lightning; ft. Centrosaurus vs. Spinosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (039-Lightning; ft. Pachyrhinosaurus vs. Spinosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (065-Lightning; ft. Eucentrosaurus vs. Iguanodon) **Series 2 2nd Edition (085-Lightning; ft. Brachyceratops vs. Giganotosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (063-Lightning; ft. Arrhinoceratops vs. Gorgosaurus) *Taiwanese **1st Edition Extension (New; 039-雷; ft. Einiosaurus vs. Allosaurus) **2nd Edition (049-雷; ft. Triceratops vs. Sauropelta) **2008 Special Edition (039-雷; ft. Pachyrhinosaurus vs. Spinosaurus) **3rd Edition (064-雷; ft. Torosaurus vs. Suchomimus) **4th Edition (073-雷; ft. Centrosaurus vs. Spinosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (065-雷; ft. Eucentrosaurus vs. Iguanodon) **Series 2 2nd Edition (085-雷; ft. Brachyceratops vs. Giganotosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (063-雷; ft. Arrhinoceratops vs. Gorgosaurus) Lightning Spear Card 6.png|Lightning Spear arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Lightning Spear Card 2.png|Lightning Spear arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Lightning Spear Card 7.png|Lightning Spear arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Lightning Spear Card 5.png|Lightning Spear arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Lightning Spear Card 3.gif|Lightning Spear arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition) Spear5th.JPG|Lightning Spear arcade card (English 5th Edition) Lightning Spear Card 1.jpg|Lightning Spear arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) SpearS22nd.jpg|Lightning Spear arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) LightningSpearS23rd.JPG|Lightning Spear arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Owner: Max Taylor (D-Team) *Used By: Chomp *Debut: Maui Owie! (as card), Escape from Zeta Point (first use) **Used In: 13, 23, 27, 30, 32, 48, 60 *Used to Defeat: Terry, Amargasaurus, Baryonyx *Effect: Charge and ram your opponent, leaping into the air with them, then spear them through with a shaft of lightning from your horns! *Other: It was inside Styracosaurus' Dinosaur Card Capsule in Hawaii, but got separated before Styracosaurus was activated and was later found by Max. It was Chomp's second Move Card. TCG Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Paper *Card Code: DKCG-121/160, DKJC-0??/100 *Card Rarity: Common (DKCG), Thai Common (DKJC) *Image From (DKCG): 06 4th arcade card *Image From (DKJC): 06 3rd arcade card *Effect: :+1000; (Only a Paper Lightning Dinosaur can use this Move.) DKJC Lightning Spear TCG card.png|Lightning Spear TCG card (DKJC, Thai) Trivia *Although the Lightning Spear card was originally in Styracosaurus's Card Capsule with its card, the two cards were separated before Styracosaurus was activated, so it never used it. *Artwork from its various arcade cards is also seen on the TCG Move Cards Ultimate Shock Blast (6th), Electric Toss (5th), and Static Surge (07 1st). *Chomp used it against the Black T-Rex. However, the Move had no effect and he was thrown off. *In the arcade, when Spinosaurus and stegosaurs are struck with this Move, their plates/sail seems to "sink" into the ground when tossed away. This is merely an overlooked animation error, as only one animation sequence exists for the Move and certain dinosaurs may have unique features that don't fit cleanly into the generic motions. *In the arcade, one can see that the lightning that covers the opponent when impaled is basically a "second layer" of their exact body shape, just slightly larger. *This is the only Move Chomp uses in the anime that, of those whose card images are seen, does not show a Triceratops using it. Gallery Lightning Spear (Chomp) B12.jpg|Chomp hitting Terry with Lightning Spear LSBT3.PNG|Chomp attempting to use Lightning Spear against the Black T-Rex Fire Bomb (Mapusaurus) 10.jpg|Chomp's Lightning Spear facing Mapusaurus' Fire Bomb Lightning Spear.png|Lightning Spear in the arcade Lightning Spear - Styraco.png|Styracosaurus using Lightning Spear against Tarbosaurus in the arcade Category:Anime Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade Category:TCG Category:D-Team